


Слишком

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Bertolt Hoover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Просто size kink и ничего больше.





	Слишком

Эрен ругался на чём свет стоит.

Да, он хотел. Он знал, на что идёт. Но он и не предполагал, что это будет так больно!

— Прости, — виновато сказал Бертольд и потянулся поцеловать.

— Не двигайся, блядь, — прорычал Эрен, стараясь не ёрзать на огромном члене. Внутри распирало, задницу не просто саднило — она горела. Казалось, начни он двигаться, и вспыхнет настоящий пожар.

Эрен судорожно сжимал плечи Бертольда, до синяков впиваясь в кожу пальцами. По вискам и позвоночнику градом катил пот, и Бертольд гладил его спину, размазывая по ней влагу. Где пот подсыхал — ладонь липла к коже, и это было уже чересчур — они и так ближе некуда.

— Эрен, хватит, давай…

— Замолчи. — Эрен резко подался вперёд, целуя грубо, напористо забираясь языком в чужой рот. Бертольд лишь тихо выдохнул, подчиняясь.

Вокруг них совсем не хватало кислорода, словно жар, наполнявший тела, подпитывался им. Приходилось делить дыхание на двоих. В воздухе стоял терпкий запах пота и душистого масла.

Член внутри уже не казался чем-то ужасным — Эрен отстранился и, прикусив губу, осторожно приподнялся. Задница отозвалась тянущей болью, и он, замерев, не спешил опускаться. Бёдра подрагивали от напряжения; губу Эрен прокусил до крови — капля медленно стекла по подбородку, оставляя за собой густую дорожку. Он слизнул её, размазывая по коже, — во рту появился знакомый металлический привкус.

Бертольд шумно сглотнул, неотрывно глядя на его рот, положил руки Эрену на бёдра и надавил без предупреждения.

Эрен выгнулся, громко вскрикнув, и Бертольд обеспокоенно заглянул в его глаза. Эрен зажмурился, приподнялся ещё раз и опустился с протяжным стоном. По телу прошла дрожь, но уже не от боли — пробежала от затылка до кончиков пальцев, оставляя в них приятное покалывание.

Эрен положил ладони на плечи Бертольда и, отталкиваясь, начал ритмично двигаться. Он стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, снова сжимая их на губе и раздирая её ещё сильнее. Бертольд подавался навстречу, облизывая его подбородок и губы — кажется, его это заводило. Эрен кусался и клацал зубами в ответ.

— Эрен… — выдохнул Бертольд, когда тот обхватил его лицо ладонями и яростно поцеловал. Он обнял Эрена одной рукой, другую опустил на мокрый от смазки член, и Эрен дёрнулся навстречу.

Голова закружилась, перед глазами запрыгали темные точки, на языке перекатывался солоно-металлический привкус, в ушах шумела кровь, подгоняемая бешеным сердцем. Лёгкие горели, воздух вокруг словно потрескивал от напряжения, и, когда Эрен опустился в последний раз, по телу будто прошёл разряд тока — они кончили почти одновременно.

Пару мгновений спустя Эрен слез с Бертольда, неловко завалившись на бок, — не устоял, ноги могли подвести в любую секунду. Он прикрыл глаза, стёр кровь с губ, но размазал её лишь сильнее. Тело не слушалось, но ощущалось совсем лёгким, как будто могло взлететь в любой момент.

— Как ты? — Бертольд погладил Эрена по волосам, легко поцеловал в лоб, и тот сморщил нос, отмахиваясь.

— Как будто с титаном трахался. Но как-нибудь повторим.


End file.
